


Our General Zoe

by thisisaslongas (mayamaia)



Series: Poetry Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Second Doctor - Freeform, The War Games, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/thisisaslongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the prompt was "How about a blason on General Zoe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our General Zoe

The leader of this multi-nationed band  
Has strength nor manhood standing to commend  
But yet her force of will shines like a brand  
And taunts the alien race whose games we’d end  
Her easy smile heartens every chap  
Who sees her in her coat that hardly fits  
Her sable, glossy hair bobs ‘neath her cap  
Her deep blue eyes flash with her ready wit  
She stands before us with a child’s face  
But intellect awaits the test of strife  
And should one try to give her woman’s place  
Her warrior stands to guard her with his life  
She’ll guide us to escape this bloody rout  
Our General, Miss Zoe Heriot


End file.
